


Personal Security

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy's tired of being lonely in his own lab, even when the MXs are around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Security

**Author's Note:**

> ******I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW TO TAG THIS HULP*******
> 
> PS, there may be a second chapter or story on how Rudy chose his PA

Rudy was absent mindedly tapping the soldering iron to the small spider while his mind whirled around a different construct. He was killing time really, waiting until his requested guest arrived.

“Alright Rudy, what do you need me here for?”

Rudy nearly burned the frail thorax of the spider in two when he jumped at the female voice behind him. “Uh, oh, Captain. You startled me.” Captain Maldonado just blinked at him as he put down the iron and turned to her. “Alright then. I asked for you to meet me because, uh, I was wondering if there was anything in procedure that would allow me to have my own private android as security, and personal assistant instead of the city issued MXs.”

“Not to my knowledge.” Sandra didn’t look as if she was thinking very hard on it. “You deal with evidence, and evidence must be secure. Be it with a human or android officer.”

“What if he was, oh what the word I’m looking for. Sworn in? Instated? I mean, I shouldn’t be any different than instating a new batch of Mxs right? Only difference is, it’s a private bot.”

“I still don’t see any way around it. An officer must be present when dealing with evidence.”

Rudy frowned, blinked then rubbed at his chin. “Well, what if I requested a DRN.” That made the Captain blink at him. “I mean, I can’t deal with these silent statues anymore. I need someone I can talk with and not at. All they do is ramble on, correcting what I mean. They don’t even know a bloody thing about humor for god’s sake! I’m getting cabin fever! I’d be better off alone working in a small box talking to the walls!”

Sandra smirked and held up a hand, “Alright, calm down, I see what you mean. But I don’t see how to get a DRN reinstated, even as just security.”

“I need some sort of human interaction. The MXs don’t understand that. The DRNs do. They’re designed to. But then again. There was that whole emotional glitch. And I do end up with Dorian on my table at least once a week, shot to hell. Oh, and there’s the android autopsies,” Rudy shook his head and waved off whatever thought he had. “But Dorian’s been through that several times without any issue,” Rudy’s eyes turned sad, “But he does get that scared child look in his eyes every time he does, even when I tell him he doesn’t have to be witness during one.”

Sandra held up a hand, “Alright, alright, I’ll see what I can do. I can’t make any guarantees.”

“Would adding the protocols given to the DRNs help seal the deal? I could implement the needed changes myself.”

Sandra’s jaw was set as she finally looked to have a few gears turning upstairs. “Like I said, no promises.”

Rudy was all smiles and the, annoyed, Captain left his lab.

-

Rudy had already been through half a dozen security offices, and even more bots. He couldn’t find anything that met his need. The point wasn’t to be tall, intimidating, and three steps away from MX in the interaction department. It was mainly interaction, a humanness that he wanted. So when every firm paraded out their best (and then second and third stringers) Rudy just got an impression that the NFL would kill for these guys to play guard to their human players –at least back in the day- and just kept shaking his head. Body builder types always did make him nervous; hell even John did and he wasn’t exactly the 5 day a week/ 5 hours at a time work out type. The man mainly got his build from wrestling suspects. That and add to it the natural sportsman vibe he has to him, the man had genetics on his side, and not just lab grown ones.

“I’m sorry, but I’m looking for something a little more, inconspicuous.” Rudy would always say before shrugging and heading to the next venue. He was running out of options.

It was just before he gave up for the day that he received a call from the captain. It seemed they had cleared his request for a Personal android PA rather than using department MXs when he was dealing with evidence and cases. Though there were a few hang-ups. “They would prefer it wasn’t a custom model and they want a department tech to double check the programming. At least the operating procedures when dealing with evidence, case files and of course if it’s introduced to a hostile.”

“But everything else is up to me?”

“I had to talk them out of putting in a department override and uplink to monitor it and you but if you don’t mind a few temporary cameras around your place when you have actual evidence in hand, everything else is your call.”

Rudy was beaming as he continues his walking, too lost in thought to remember to get a cab, until he blinked up at a sign, “Does it have to be a security bot? Or can I just update it with the same programming used for them?”

Rudy could have sworn he heard Sandra blink. “I suppose not. As long as it is a humanoid I suppose. Why? Find a labor bot in need of refurbishing?”

Rudy smirked, “Something like that. I’ll get back to you once I’ve found the right model and get the programs taken care of. Oh, think you can have Dorian stop by? I want to see if I could use his base processing to dupe a similar response program.”

“Dorian? What’s wrong with the MXs?”

Rudy rolled his eyes. “MXs only care about the logic of the situation. If I’m attacked the MXs would attempt to protect me but if there are more than just me and I’ve been severely injured, they’re going to crunch the numbers on saving the others.”

Sandra was silent for a little too long. “So you’ve seen John’s file?”

“No, but Dorian has, why do you think he hates the MXs?”

“He does not hate the MXs.”

“It’s the closest thing to hate the man will ever experience, at least I hope.”

“Understood. Alright, I’ll tell Dorian-“

“Ask Dorian.”

“Ask Dorian.”

“Thank you.”

Rudy hung up, took a deep breath, and headed into the building.

-

When Rudy heard Dorian and John bickering on the way into his work space, he shook his head and smirk the moment it stopped. “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

John shook his head, eyes darting to Rudy before blinking at the android behind him. He glance back just as the bot nudged his hip away from the table holding the evidence he had been guarding before he walked over to step behind Rudy and loop an arm around his shoulders. “This is Vincent, don’t mind him. He just gets a little affectionate when he’s been bored all day.”

Vincent was slightly taller than Rudy. His hair, long- black, already falling down into Rudy’s vision, “What have I told you about keeping your hair down around heat?”

“Sorry Rudy,” Rudy smirked when those dark olive toned fingers left his shoulder as the hair was swept out of his way. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Rudy put away the solder and smiled as he stood to help the detectives with their evidence. “What,” was practically a demand when he saw John looking toward Vincent for the 10th time.

“He’s a sexbot.”

Rudy wasn’t the only one that rolled his eyes, Dorian did as well while that blue streaking told him he was looking into Vincent’s credentials. “He’s a refurbished PA. Yes, his original function was an _IRC_ but he is my assistant as well as body guard and friend.” Rudy didn’t miss the beaming smile from Vincent even though John and Dorian missed it. “And what he started out as or what he does in his spare time is his own damn business. And I don’t mind him being overly affectionate, so what’s the problem?”

Vincent was already at his side, hugging him and looking to be the happiest puppy bot in the world, “I love you, Rudy.”

Rudy smiled and hugged back before patting his shoulder, “I know.”

John held up his hands as a show of acceptance. Rudy was sure if it was less than 6 months ago, he’d have one hell of a knock down drag out (at least vocally) over sex bots and functions but as it was it seemed Dorian was an even better influence on the gruff detective than they all thought.

Rudy felt Vincent’s chin land on his shoulder, and could catch the softest hue of blue before he felt the bot grin against his cheek. “You know Detective, if you want to ask me out, feel free.” John blinked, Dorian was trying not to laugh, before turning toward the voice. “Though, I should warn you, you’re not my type.” Dorian didn’t even trying to keep his volume down as he burst out laughing, nearly having to drag John out of the room as Rudy hid his own smirk against Vincent’s neck. “That wasn’t nice, was it?”

Rudy rolled his eyes and pulled away to go back to work, “I don’t give a flying fuck, John needs to get laid and Dorian isn’t the only non-biological that can take the piss out of him.”

Vincent smirked, “Well, you did take a lot of my programming extras from Dorian.”

“Yeah and now that I think about it, I guess that kinda makes you brothers,” Vincent was grinning as he stepped back to rest his hip on the table as he returned to watching Rudy work, knowing the man needed space to deal with the delicate bits.

“Rudy,” the tech hummed in acknowledgement, “I really do love you, you know that right?”

“I know, but I also know your base functions are still kicking around in there and I don’t want you thinking just because I legally own you that you’re required to offer yourself to me, or anyone else for that matter.”

Rudy jumped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, nearly causing him to break the wings off the butterfly he was working on, “That’s exactly why I love you.” Rudy smiled and patted that arms holding him before going back to his butterfly.


End file.
